


Understandings

by orphan_account



Category: True Blood
Genre: Acceptance, Angst, F/M, Sort of Grief, Spoilers for s07e04, no happy ending, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 06:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1971645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Mild spoilers for Episode Four that sound really distressing/nonsensical out of context (you really shouldn't read this unless you've seen Episode Four)*</p>
<p>A sort of character study on the look that Sookie gives Eric at the end of Episode Four, and her feelings on the whole thing on general.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understandings

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at one am after I saw 'Death Is Not The End', because I was not ready for that. So then this happened and yeah.

She knows, when he leaves that bar, that Eric, and his bigshot personality, and his nasty pickup lines, and his leather jackets that he can never seem to get rid of, is leaving. It's a conscious realization, that he isn't fighting it, isn't trying to, just tying up all his loose ends. 

She wonders if she'll ever dream about him again, or if the images of Eric, hair fanned lightly across a pillow, will fade with him. She's not sure if she wants them to, or not. She's never been very good at accepting other people's choices, and she's almost surprised now. 

The Look, as she calls it, in some deep recess of her brain, is the conclusion that Eric is going to die, and she, despite the fact that she does, in fact, love him, is okay with that. She's never going to see him again. Maybe it's because her heart has been stamped on one too many times, or maybe it's because Eric had never really had time to be properly superglued to her emotional responses, but all she feels is acceptance. She's pretty sure it's the last one, because the feeling that she and Eric could've been a 'forever' kind of something is still there, pulsing in the back of her heart. 

Somehow, all the men that she never had the chance to be with are dying, and she has almost no family, except for Jason, and, God willing, Arlene, and she might be dead tomorrow herself, and she just- She gets it. The deep understanding, that Eric, who had lived a thousand years, and maybe could've lived a thousand more, if not for her, was ready to leave, made it okay. She would regret not pursuing him, maybe for the rest of her life, but she understood. Maybe, one day, when she's finally ready to go, Eric will appear to her, like Terry did for Arlene. 

Maybe, one day, he'll show her the people that he grew up with, and they'll live in the viking version of suburbia. If he could read her thoughts, she's sure he'd be laughing at her. Had he ever really laughed in front of her? She wonders, but can't think of an occasion. Maybe that's a vampire thing. Or maybe it's an Eric thing. There were a lot of those. Eric things, that is. Eric was the most unique, aggravating, stubborn person she'd ever met, but somehow, he had grown on her.

She doesn't know what's going to happen, but she does know this: She hasn't lived a thousand years, and she's going down kicking and screaming, if she has to. For herself, but also for Eric. Because the moment where he had said "Your life is too valuable to throw away," she's pretty sure he meant 'I love you.'  
She understands now, why he didn't say it.


End file.
